sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Rakuin no Monshou Tập 1 - Phần kết
'Chương kết' Có rất nhiều điều vô định. Những cảm xúc mạnh mẽ đi cùng với nó vốn không dành cho Orba ở thời điểm hiện tịa. Sau tất cả, cậu vẫn muốn đạt được một cái gì đó trên con đường này, cho dù thực tâm cậu không muốn dấn thân vào nó . Cậu bị ép buộc, bị đưa đẩy đến đây nhưng chính nó, những điều nằm ngoài dự định, sẽ ban cho cậu cơ hội để tự tay báo thù. Mình… Nếu không căm hận ai đó, liệu mình có thể cầm thanh kiếm lên và chiến đấu vì mục đích hay không? Lúc này, Orba đang quỳ trên tấm thảm màu đỏ tươi, mặc trên người bộ áo giáp sáng lóa, trong lòng lại bộn bề những suy tư như vậy. Nơi đây là điện thiết triều tại vương đô Solon. “Gil, con đã kết thúc chiến dịch đầu tiên của mình với một chiến thắng giòn giã. Chúng ta vui lòng khôn xiết.” Các triều thần đang ngồi xếp thành hai hàng ở hai bên trái phải cậu và ở trước mặt là Guhl Mephius, hoàng đế của Vương triều đế quốc Mephius. Ông ta để râu tóc dài và gợn sóng, trên mặt có nhiều nếp nhăn, hốc mắt lại trũng sâu, như thể chúng trống rỗng. Dẫu vậy, người đàn ông này vẫn tràn đầy sinh khí. “Con rất vinh hạnh.” “Xem ra con đã có khá nhiều ý tưởng. Nhưng điều mà ta thực sự ưng ý nhất là việc Ryucown mất mạng dưới tay binh lính Mephius. Chiến thắng này còn vượt xa cả dự liệu của ta.” “Tất cả là nhờ có sự cố vấn của Lãnh chúa Fedom. Tướng quân Oubary cũng đã hỗ trợ con rất nhiều trong suốt chiến dịch. Đây cũng là công lao của binh lính và cận thần dưới sự chỉ dẫn của Người, thưa phụ hoàng. Con chỉ đơn giản mượn đến sức mạnh của họ mà thôi.” “Ồ?” Guhl gật đầu, nét mặt ông ta trông bình thản đến mức bất thường. Xem ra đức Hoàng thượng đang thực sự vui lòng, các quan chức xung quanh cũng quay sang nhìn nhau với ánh mắt vui vẻ. Mặc dù lúc nãy Guhl tỏ vẻ trịnh trọng kiên quyết nhưng thực ra ông cũng chỉ muốn cho con mình trưởng thành hơn. Không có bậc cha mẹ nào không yêu thương con mình hết. “Cuộc họp bàn giữa chúng ta và phía Garbera đã đi đến kết luận, hôn lễ của con và công chúa Vileena nên được tổ chức lại. Cho đến khi đó, công chúa sẽ là thượng khách của Mephius. Ta cũng thông cảm cho chuyện tình cảm trai gái thắm thiết, có điều, nhớ đừng có quá trớn đến mức gây hậu quả là được.” Nụ cười trên môi Guhl cho thấy ông ta vừa mới nói mấy lời hài hước. Gil ngượng nghịu cúi đầu, nói, “Con xin ghi nhớ,” trong khi những người xung quanh rộ lên cười. Công chúa Vileena được sắp xếp một phòng riêng trong nội cung. Tạm thời cô ta có thể sống ổn định ở đây cùng với hầu gái Theresia của mình. Quan trọng hơn, khi ngày tái cử hành hôn lễ được định đoạt, Garbera chắc chắn sẽ phải hoàn trả lại thành Apta đã chiếm được từ tay Mephius về cho chủ cũ của nó dưới danh nghĩa ‘của hồi môn’. Nếu không làm như vậy thì vương quốc Garbera sẽ khó có mặt mũi nào mà đối thoại với phía Mephius. Guhl lên tiếng. “Ende cũng không thể dễ dàng hành động ngay được. Thế nhưng, biến cố xảy ra ở Garbera có thể sẽ lại xảy ra ở bất cứ nơi nào. Từ giờ phút này trở đi, chúng ta phải tiếp tục bảo đảm hòa bình nội trị và an ninh quốc gia, giữ vững quyền lực và sức mạnh của hoàng thất Mephius. Gil, trách nhiệm này con cũng phải gánh vác một phần.” Ông không quên để lại lời cảnh cáo cho phe phái chống chuyên chế. “Onii-sama!” Ngay khi thấy ‘anh trai’ rời khỏi sảnh thiết triều, Ineli đã chạy đến chúc mừng. Cô gái xinh đẹp hơi nhấc tà váy lên và cúi chào còn Gil chỉ đáp mấy câu quấy quá cho xong rồi lại quay lưng đi tiếp. Ineli cau mày. “Anh vừa mới tỏ thái độ lạnh lùng với em đó. Vậy mà em đã phải chờ đợi hết ngày này qua ngày khác, mong anh trở về. Anh có biết không, mấy hôm nay em lo lắng lắm đấy, đến mức không ăn nổi bữa tối luôn. Anh thậm chí còn không buồn kể một chút nào về chuyến hành trình của mình cho cô em gái bé nhỏ đáng yêu này nghe được sao?” “À….” Gil nặn ra một nụ cười rồi ngoảnh lại nhìn. “Chuyện để kể thì có nhiều lắm, mà chúng ta không thể để lúc khác được sao? Chỉ là, anh thấy hơi mệt.” Vậy là Ineli bỏ qua chuyện đó, không phải vì cô lo lắng cho ông anh hoàng tử mà là vì cái cách Gil lẩn tránh ánh mắt cô rồi quay gót đi mất. Không gọi anh ta quay lại được, gương mặt xinh đẹp kia bắt đầu lộ ra vẻ khinh thị. Nhưng Ineli chợt khựng lại vì một lý do hoàn toàn khác. Ánh mắt vừa nãy, lúc hoàng tử nhìn cô. Nó giống hệt với ánh mắt của người võ sĩ mặt nạ ở đấu trường. Sau đó, hoàng tử Gil trở về phòng riêng của mình trong nội cung. Cậu không bận bịu gì cho tới bữa tiệc mừng công tối nay. Giống như Ineli, có rất nhiều quý tộc và sĩ quan quân đội đến xin yết kiến để chúc mừng cậu nhưng đều bị khước từ. “Aahhhh…” Về đến phòng là cậu đổ vật ra giường, nằm thẳng cẳng. “Như thế thật khiếm nhã, thưa điện hạ.” Dinn –hầu cận của cậu –buông lời cằn nhằn. Cậu ta tiếp tục được giao nhiệm vụ ‘chăm sóc’ cho hoàng tử. Fedom đã sắp xếp để Dinn vào thay thế cho viên thị thần, người vẫn luôn làm nhiệm vụ này. Ông ta vừa nghỉ việc với một đống tiền trong tay. Dĩ nhiên là Fedom không muốn thân phận thật của ‘hoàng tử Gil’ bị bại lộ. Cơ thể Gil – Orba – đang ườn ra trên chiếc giường sang trọng, vậy mà cậu lại không tài nào thư giãn nổi. Mặt khác, căn phòng này còn lớn hơi cái chỗ mà cậu từng ở chung với hàng tá kiếm nô. Cậu không thả lỏng đầu óc được khi ở một nơi rộng thênh thang như thế này một mình mà không biết có kẻ nào đang rình rập hay không. Orba bật dậy, không phải vì ngại Dinn đâu, rồi bước tới bên ô cửa sổ lớn. Ngoài kia là vườn hoa xanh tươi, xa hơn nữa là cảnh phố xá có quy củ của thành Solon. Bắt đầu rồi. Cậu sẽ trở thành người như thế nào, sẽ đạt được những gì? Cho đến tận lúc này, Orba vẫn chưa tìm ra đáp án cho câu hỏi mà anh Roan đã đặt ra vào đêm đầy sao năm đó. Cậu sẽ chiến đấu để theo đuổi những thành công trong cuộc đời như ước mơ thủa nhỏ, hay sẽ chiến đấu để báo thù những kẻ đã tước đoạt tất cả của cậu, hay sẽ đi tìm kiếm người thân bị thất lạc? Tất cả. Phải rồi. Nếu không biết nên làm gì thì phải làm tất cả. Con đường duy nhất mà Orba có. Cậu không thể mong đợi điều gì tốt hơn cái thân phận ‘hoàng thái tử’ này được. Giờ cậu đang ở giữa những kẻ mà hồi xưa mình từng cho là ‘không nhìn thấy những thứ mà dân thường thấy’. Nếu vươn tay đoạt lấy những thứ mà trước nay mình không với tới được, biết đâu cậu có thể phát hiện ra điều gì đó mới mẻ. Ngoài ra, cậu cũng muốn tìm hiểu xem sự tồn tại này và sức mạnh của nó sẽ đưa mình đi được bao xa. Chặng đường phía trước ắt phải rất gian nan. Fedom đã đành, còn cả nghi vấn về tung tích của hoàng tử thật, giải quyết vấn đề với công chúa Garbera, phe phái chống chuyên quyền và─” “Sao mày có thể lì đến thế được? Mặt tỉnh rụi mà diễn sâu vãi chưởng!” Đây là lời đầu tiên Gowen thốt lên khi ông được gọi vào phòng hoàng tử. Shique cũng gật đầu hùa theo, “Lại còn trong buổi thiết triều nữa chứ. Một đằng chú là tay cựu kiếm nô đóng giả làm con trai của hoàng đế, còn đằng kia…” Orba cắt ngang, “Nghe như một tên đại ác nhân đang cố điều khiển hoàng tử ấy nhỉ?” Dinn giật mình nhìn cậu. Thế lực đứng đằng sau cuộc ám sát hoàng tử Gil và công chúa Vileena rất có thể không phải là Garbera hay Mephius, nhưng Orba lại nghi ngờ Guhl Mephius. Nếu vụ ám sát thành công thì Ende sẽ bị nghi vấn nhiều nhất. Có điều, phía Ende lại được đặc biệt mời đến dự hôn lễ và người của phái đoàn đó không nói một câu nào đáng ngờ hết. Cũng không thể nào tra vấn họ bằng những cách thức có thể ‘bóp nặn’ ra được sự thật. Quan trọng hơn, nếu cả hai thành viên hoàng tộc đều thiệt mạng thì Ende sẽ bị hai cường quốc vây đánh. Hai quốc gia ngày hôm qua còn là kẻ thù không đội trời chung, hôm nay đã trở thành đồng minh chí cốt. Xét ra thì kết cục đó còn cho kết quả tốt hơn nhiều so với để hoàng tử và công chúa cưới nhau. Đối với Gulh, mạng sống của Gil Mephius –hoàng thái tử - không được đáng giá cho lắm nếu so với lợi ích thu được khi được chia đôi lãnh thổ Ende. Ông ta là hoàng đế. Mặc dù vậy, Orba vẫn phải đối mặt với ông ta. Ông ta là ‘cha’ của cậu, người mà cậu vẫn coi là biểu tượng sống của đất nước này. “Lần ấy, vì có Ryucown phá ngang giữa chừng nên vụ ám sát mới thất bại. Thực ra trong mắt hoàng đế mà nói thì việc đánh dẹp Ryucown lại càng tạo lợi thế khi đối phó với Garbera trong tương lai.” Shique rầu rĩ nói. “Ở một khía cạnh nào đó, có lẽ tao vừa rơi vào cái chỗ còn tệ hơn cả đấu trường giác đấu.” Gowen nói với vẻ từng trải. “ Ít nhất ở đó không phải lo mình bị cắn trộm. Cho dù là như thế đi nữa, cha mẹ và con cái chém giết lẫn nhau, thật đáng buồn.” Orba không đáp, mắt vẫn nhìn ra cửa sổ. Ở đây mọi thứ đều phải tranh đấu. Muốn sống thì phải chiến thắng, mà như thế thì cũng không khác hồi xưa là bao. ( Trans: đoạn này làm mình nhớ đến Cersei: In the game of thrones, you win or you’ll die ) Nếu không dấn bước trên con đường của kẻ chiến thắng thì Orba làm sao có thể sống được đến bây giờ. Thế giới có rất nhiều anh hùng. Trong số những con người đang sống trong thời đại chiến loạn thì Gil Mephius nhất định không phải mẫu người đáng quan tâm trong mắt sử gia. Tuy nhiên, kể từ sau cuộc hôn nhân với công chúa Vileena của Vương quốc Garbera, kẻ vốn bị quần thần cười chê là ‘hoàng tử khờ khạo’ bỗng chốc trở nên sáng suốt, trở thành người được mệnh danh là ‘con rồng của Mephius’. Đó chính là kiểu sử liệu mà các sử gia muốn ghi chép lại cho đời sau. (Trans: thấy chưa, ch*ch xong là thay đổi liền) Nhưng không ai có thể biết được… …về thân thế thật của Gil Mephius… …về tên võ sĩ giác đấu được biết tới với chiếc mặt nạ, kẻ sau khi tháo bỏ được cái mặt nạ sắt hình đầu hổ đã nhanh chóng đeo lên mặt một chiếc mặt nạ mới bằng da bằng thịt. Không ai biết. Category:Rakuin no Monshou